Lethal Concoction: Shower of Emotions
by Furytinkle
Summary: It was never intended for her to take-in such a mixture. And he never intended to say or do anything about it. She may live, she may die. He may confess or continue his lie.  Yet one thing's for sure, read to know why.


A pleasant day/night/afternoon to minna-san. I'm very very sorry if I was on hiatus for almost a year. Believe it or not, I was busy with a lot of school, house and highly confidential works. My Grandpa died December 1, 2010 followed by his friend Grandpa Ramon on April 26, 2011. I had love life crisis too, but we managed to fix it and we had our first anniversary last December 13, 2011. I'm sorry for all the excuses. I know it is my entire fault – I should've made time to update. I attended this conference – where in one speaker said to "Start simple." So I thought, I should stop my by-chapter fiction and start on one-shots first. So that minna can see how my skills improve.

Just some reminders; this is an original plot, it may be a cliché though, but I thought of – "What if Ryoma would act as Ryoma? The one that doesn't care at/to anyone/anything." So I challenged myself. Every scene that you will be reading is based on different experiences I've encountered.

**Disclaimer: **Dear readers if The Prince of Tennis was mine – then it wouldn't be this successful. Prince of Tennis is a work of art by Takeshi Konomi – I salute him.

**Summary:** It was never intended for her to take-in such a mixture. And he never intended to say or do anything about it. She may live, she may die. He may confess or continue his lie. Yet one thing's for sure, read to know why.

**Lethal Concoction ; Shower of Emotions**

November 28 in the late noon, a girl was rushed to the hospital. Funny how fast events happen, one minute they were having practice and the next thing you'll know . . .

_**Flashback . . .**_

_The sound of the ambulance was heard on SeiGaku's grounds. Everybody was bewildered by the peace-breaking noise – unknown to them what happened. The hospital van continued its noise until it reached the school's tennis area. It stopped there and from behind the van the doors opened revealing two nurses with a stretcher. They hurriedly went to a girl – twisting and turning on the ground, vomiting variegated liquid, eyes filled with horror as she cries in pain. One of the nurses hurriedly injected her morphine, while the other tries to comfort her._

"_You're going to be fine, don't worry ok?" the nurse said. The girl stopped from its pitiful actions and wearily bowed her head. Panting hard, the little girl tried to stand up._

"_Dear don't force yourself." the boys' tennis coach pleaded. Still hurt by what she's viewing – her granddaughter – in a situation like that – it's horrifying._

"_B-baa-chan. . . I'll be fine, I can do this" the petite girl said in a whispery manner. From further their position were the other tennis players of their club. . . _

"_SENPAI YOU BAKA!" Momoshiro shouted in anger while tugging Inui's shirt. Inui on the other hand was alarmed._

"_Momoshiro put him down!" Oishi ordered. Eiji struggled to pull the spiky-haired sophomore of theirs off from Inui._

"_I don't know how it happened, but it wasn't my intention, I swear." Inui answered heads down._

"_Fssshhhh . . . If you were just a bit careful Senpai, none of this would have happened." Kaidoh hissed._

"_G-guys, Inui didn't want it to happen please calm down" Kawamura defended, Inui nodded like a dog but then, Fuji gave Taka a racket "all right it's burning! I don't know why you did that Inui you're so irresponsible!" Kawamura babbled._

_Eiji sighed "And it happened today! – On my birthday! How can things get any worse?"_

"_Well, Echizen isn't here." Fuji murmured._

"_WHAT!" the other regulars shouted (except for Tezuka)_

_The trio walked towards them "He's at the rooftop Senpai-tachi." Katzuo informed._

_Kachiro nodded and said "He left before the accident happened."_

"_Echizen said he was tired, so right after practice he left and is now sleeping at the rooftop. Jeez what a slacker." Horio added._

"_WHY I OUGHTA!" Momoshiro and Eiji chorused while pulling up the sleeves of their jackets 'til their elbow. Sumire walked to reach them._

"_Come with me, she wants to talk to all of you." Their coach interfered. Everybody nodded and walked towards the now-lying-on-the-stretcher girl._

"_Miss Ryuzaki . . . CHIBIKO! ! ! Sakuno-chan . . ." the trio . . . followed by Eiji . . . then the others said in unison - except Tezuka who wanted to remain silent._

"_Minna, I'll be - " but before the ill girl could continue, her eyes grew wide in horror again, she closed them to try and lessen the pain, until she fainted._

"_Sorry everyone, but we must go now." A nurse apologized and helped her co-nurse to place Sakuno inside the van, and went as fast as they can back to the hospital. Sumire looked very gloomy._

"_Sorry, but I'm not feeling good to train all of you today." Sumire contrite._

"_We understand, for now – since all competitions are finished – we can handle practice by ourselves. You may rest until you feel better, Sensei" Tezuka explained._

"_Thank you" she walked away and stopped to add "oh and Inui . . . "_

"_Y-yes Sensei." Inui straightened._

"_I . . . I know you didn't mean to." Their coach ended and went to the faculty room. Meanwhile, Ryoma woke up with an expressionless face. The school bell was ringing declaring the start of the holiday. (A/N: I don't know when they start their holidays but hey, this is a fan's fiction XD I always dreamed of having a one month Christmas break, so I decided to apply it here. Sorry if I'm being a bother . . .) the prodigy went down to his locker room. He was getting ready to go home when he heard some of the student's conversation._

"_Did you here? Sensei Ryuzaki's granddaughter – Sakuno-nee-chan was rushed to the hospital" Kannon –a fifth grader – said, she was one of Sakuno's friends._

"_Yeah and until now, no one knows how she's doing." Mena answered, she was Sakuno's classmate and a close friend._

_Kannon sighed, "Poor Nee-chan, she was such a nice girl. She always helped me with my homework and we practice tennis together. Let's pray for her recovery."_

_Mena nodded, "Yeah, let's tell the president to have the class visit her – when she's in stable condition that is." The other nodded and the two headed home._

_Ryoma decided to ignore it and went home as well._

_**In the present . . . December 6**_

Sakuno opened her eyes – _"What the -"_

She saw herself . . . lying at the hospital bed; she hasn't woken up since the start of the holiday break – the day she fainted.

"_What's happening to me?"_ Sakuno asked herself. She looked at her body, it was . . . blurred – and floating. _"Could it be . . . that I'm dead?"_ she panicked. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her grandmother.

"It's been a week and she's still in coma. . ." Sumire murmured, she filed a leave and said that she'll come back when her granddaughter's in good shape. Sakuno floated near her grandmother _"Obaa-chan! I'm still here!" _Sakuno shouted, but she wasn't heard. She tried to hug Sumire but to her surprise she just passed through . . . Sumire on the other hand felt a little cold. "Brrrr. . . Didn't you feel that? It's suddenly kind of cold . . ." Sumire murmured.

"Cheer up old hag! Sakuno's still there! Don't lose hope! You're being paranoid" Nanjiroh shouted looking at one of the magazines the hospital subscribes on "Oh, this fishing rod is beautiful . . ." he murmured to himself pointing at a simple fishing rod "It says it doesn't make a sound when you reel it." He added. From the time they heard about the accident, the Echizen Family decided to visit the girl every day._ "What is he doing here?" _Sakuno thought and floated towards the man.

"Shut up baka, you're so loud. And what would an idiot like you do with a fishing rod?" Ryoma pointed irritatingly to his father. Sakuno turned towards the sound _"Ryoma-kun is here too?"_

"I KNOW THIS FISHING ROD WILL BE USED! I JUST KNOW IT!" Nanjiroh protested

Ryoma twitched at irritation, "SHUT IT UP!"

"Now, now, if you two will start a fight take it outside na." Rinko came in between the two. _"That must be Ryoma-kun's Mother . . ."_

The door opened to show Nanako and the other SeiGaku Regulars. "Look who I bumped into while I was on my way here. It seems that they were going here too." Nanako answered smiling. All of them entered the special room. Everyone decided to move Sakuno to a more comfortable and bigger bed, so they shared the hospital bill. Momoshiro looked at Sakuno 'She seems so peaceful . . .' the dunk-smasher murmured. He then turned to his left and saw a familiar face.

"YOU!" Momo shouted pointing his index finger at Nanjiroh.

"Oh, hello there kiddo." Nanjiroh acknowledged.

"What are you doing here? How much of a stalker are you!" Momoshiro ravaged.

Ryoma interfered "Momo-Senpai . . . that's . . ."

"What Echizen? Can't you see he's been stalking you for so long?" Momoshiro explained. Fuji patted his kouhai's shoulder, smiling. "What are you smiling at Senpai?" Momo asked, making the other regulars laugh. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING AT!" Momo asked again.

"SSSSSHHHHHH!" Sumire and Rinko shushed in union.

"Um, Takeshi, that's Ryoma's father." Nanako blurted giggling. Momoshiro was stunned; he slowly looked at the man whom half of his kouhai's blood came from. Nanjiroh on the other hand smiled like a pervert. _"Oh, so I was right . . . Ryoma-kun does resemble a little to him. . ."_

"I'm Meino Nanako, Ryoma's cousin and this is Auntie Rinko Takeuchi-Echizen, Ryoma's mother" Nanako introduced. _"Ahhh, wow."_

Rinko bowed, "Pleased to meet the Senpai-tachi of my son."

"Ah – g-gommen Mrs. Echizen! I-I –"

"There's no need to apologize, what you said was true anyway." Rinko said giggling. Momoshiro sweat dropped while Nanjiroh twitched.

"How's she doing?" Tezuka asked their coach. But Sumire refused to answer. She excused herself and exited the room. _"Senpai, I . . . I miss everyone!" _Sakuno shouted. She knew she'll be hurt if she stayed there, so she left through the bedside window.

Fuji opened his eyes and fixed them on the window. Takashi patted Fuji's shoulder, and Fuji nodded.

"She was here" Ryoma said and walked out of the room.

"Who was?" Eiji and Momoshiro asked.

Nanako turned at them "I think Ryoma was referring to . . ."

"Sakuno, maybe he felt Sakuno's presence." Rinko said.

Kaidoh nodded, "According to tales, the soul of the dead, unconscious or sleeping . . ."

". . . Withdraws from the person's body – temporarily for the comatose and resting but permanent for the deceased." Oishi informed.

"I'll keep an eye on her; it is my fault why this is happening to her." Inui said. Rinko shook her head, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Even so, you didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident. Do you think your Ryuzaki-Sensei would forgive you that easily if you did it rationally?" Ryoma's mother encouraged.

Nanjiroh cleared his throat "Besides, everything has reasons on why it needs to happen. Sometimes these things occur to reveal the truth. Some realizations come in times of despair, and one must look up to a positive outcome." Nanjiroh ended looking at the serene face of their patient.

"That's weird coming out of your mouth Oyaji." Ryoga from the door hindered.

Rinko went to hug their adopted son, "Ryoga, what brings you here? Who's with you?"

"Pardon us," Ann and Tomoka excused.

"Hi Mom, I was on my way to our house when I saw the two of them, they told me what happened to Ryuzaki-Sensei's granddaughter . . . I wonder how Chibisuke's taking it . . . "

_**Meanwhile . . .**_

Sakuno floated up as high as she can, and sat at one of the clouds there. _"I miss everyone; I never wanted this to happen."_

"_No one wanted this to happen my dear." _A humanly figure from behind her said.

"_Wh-who are you?_"

"_My my Sakuno dear . . . You grow up so fast . . ." _the female figure said and hugged Sakuno, _"Okaa-san . . . missed you. . ."_

Sakuno looked at the blue flower pendant the woman was wearing_ "Okaa . . . chan?" _Sakuno uttered and broke from the hug. It was her – long brown wavy hair, pale skin, similar appearance – it was her Mother, her mother that died when she protected her from the car accident. _"OKAA-CHAN!" _Sakuno shouted and hugged her mother ever so tight.

_**On the other hand . . . **_

Ryoma decided to breathe in some fresh air at the rooftop of the hospital. He opened the rooftop door and was surprised to see Sumire standing there looking from afar. Ryoma walked towards his coach.

Sumire looked at the walking sound, "Oh Ryoma, it's you" she acknowledged.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I . . . usually do this when I have free time, just looking at the clouds make me feels so light – like there's no problem. . ."

"Ah, sou ka. . ."

"She's a very incredible girl . . ."

"Who is?"

Sumire looked at Ryoma's curious expression; she smiled and turned back to the clouds "She always smiles even though deep inside she constantly gets hurt – the feeling of being left alone – by your family and your friends."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ryoma, Sakuno lost her father right after she was born – he disappeared. Her mother died on a car accident, and she protected my granddaughter on that mishap." Sumire and Ryoma both visualized a little baby Sakuno; being carried by her Mom as they watched his father's shadow disappear. A petite Sakuno; being ignored by other children.

"Must be hard for her. . ."

"It is! But I don't know how she manages it – she just . . . smiles." Sumire surrendered, she was really amazed at her granddaughter. "Ryoma, I want to tell you something . . ." Ryoma nodded and went closer to Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Ah, sou ka." Ryoma murmured. Sumire gave up, she doesn't know how to open this boy's emotions.

_**The Next Day . . . December 7**_

Sakuno woke up feeling a bit dizzy. She looked at her side to see her Mother. _"Ah, I'm still. . . here."_ She murmured. She decided to take a stroll. _"I can . . . visit Ryoma-kun"_ she uttered happily. _"Maybe this isn't so bad after all." _She floated to her destination.

When he reached the Echizen Residence, he went to Ryoma's room. _"I can be such an idiot. . . This isn't me, entering other people's privacy . . ." _she sighed.

"_You should, it's a once in a lifetime chance." _Reika said and pushed her daughter inside the room. Sakuno squeled at the sudden push, good thing she was a ghost.

She saw Ryoma inside, lying down looking at the ceiling . . . the prodigy got up and grabbed his guitar. _"Wow, I didn't know he plays the guitar – or any instrument . . ." _Sakuno murmured, and sat beside Ryoma. _"Good or bad, I don't know what to feel right now. . . " _she added, Ryoma looked at her direction making Sakuno flush.

"I know you're here, show yourself or else . . ." Ryoma demanded. _"Wh-what are you s-saying Ryoma-kun?"_ Sakuno gasped – _"Am I not a ghost anymore?"_ she thought. Ryoma slowly reached to her, she closed her eyes shut. "GOT CHA!" Ryoma stated. – "Mao"

"_What?" _Sakuno exclaimed, she turned to look at the boy beside him; he was cuddling his pet cat. _"He has a pet cat?" _

"_Isn't that a bit obvious my dear?" _Reika surprised her daughter. _"Kaa-san! You startled me"_ Sakuno shouted. Rinko laughed, _"Well I'm so – "_

"If you're the only thing I'd ever get for Christmas, Then everything I wish for has come true . . ." Ryoma sang while strumming his guitar. " . . . You're the single light among my list – You're my one and only Christmas wish, The mistletoe is where, I'll be waiting, kiss me there. . ." he ends the song and puts down the guitar. He laid down on his bed; and pointed at the poster on the ceiling "My one and only Christmas wish. . . " Sakuno and Reika both looked at – A tennis haven. _"Wow" _Reika murmured. Sakuno laughed and left. _"I guess I couldn't bear the fact the he won't. . . and will never. . . notice me" _her voice trailed off at the last two words

_**December 8**_

Sumire woke up to find herself laying on one of the sofas of her granddaughter's hospital room. She took a glance at her mago; still unconscious and was watched over by her students Eiji and Momoshiro. Nanjiroh was there too.

"So Nanjiroh-Oji, what's it like to live with . . . an ignorant son like Ryoma?" Eiji asked.

"Well, he is kind of annoying sometimes, but I know he still respects me."

Momoshiro looked at the latter person that spoke, "Did Echizen ever experienced a father-son bonding?"

Nanjiroh looked outside, "Yes, when he was 5 years old, we used to take him and his older brother, Ryoga to the fruit farm one of Rinko's friends owned. We play tag, hide-and-seek, red light green light, even kick the can. . ." Nanjiroh laughed, " . . . sometimes I miss the good old days. But I never regretted having a son like him." Nanjiroh smirked

Momoshiro and Eiji looked at him, "Why is that?" they asked

"Why, with that look he inherited from me, he'll sure be a lady killer" Nanjiroh said rubbing his chin. The two regulars sweat dropped.

"He's too dense to do that you know, Oji-san." Eiji said

Momoshiro nodded, "Yeah, I'd confess to my crush if he ever has a date this Christmas. He's too stupid to not even notice it."

While the two were uttering about how hopeless their freshman kouhai is, Nanjiroh remained silent and looked at Sakuno.

_**December 9**_

Ryoma was on his way home when he passed two girls from his class. They seem to be having a conversation.

"How's Ryuzaki doing?"

"They said she's still in coma. Maybe the juice she drank WAS deadly."

"Or maybe she's just too weak. I mean it's just juice! Her acting skill is great! I can't believe she can drag the whole tennis team regulars to visit her! What a whore!"

"I know! She's drop dead weak, an anti-feminist, and is so and I mean SO bad in tennis!"

"Come to think of it, why was she even born? Why does she have to live and make us mad at her? She's useless and a crybaby."

"M-Mayu, let's go, someone might hear us here."

"Let them know how pathetic Ryuzaki is, Kiya." She addressed her. "Some people just don't fit to live in this world." She ended.

d(_ _)b

Seconds, minutes, hours . . . and days pass by, Sakuno's soul remained parted from her body. She spent most of her time with her Mother. They roamed different places, enjoying their selves. The regulars, including the Echizens took turns in guarding Sakuno and comforting her Grandmother. Ryoma on the other hand, decided to stay home, surf the internet, and went to various places.

_**December 23 . . . 10 PM**_

"It's Sakuno's third week in coma tomorrow . . . " Rinko uttered, she and her husband were the ones in charge to Sakuno. The Echizen lady took the little girl's hands and pressed them lightly. ". . . oh Sakuno dear, when will you wake up?"she asked whimpering.

At that time, Sakuno and her Mom went back to the hospital room. _"Thank you for another wonderful day Mom!"_ Sakuno shouted with happiness as she hugged her mother. Her mom laughed and hugged her back. Reika glanced at her child's body and saw a familiar face.

"_Rinko . . . "_ Reika exclaimed.

"_Mom? You know Ryoma-kun's Okaa-san?"_

Reika nodded, _"Yes, she is . . . very caring, smart and trustworthy, my one and only . . . best friend"_

"_Best friend?"_

"_Yes Sakuno, we met each other when we studied at Seishun High. I was a very outgoing girl then, and she was very quiet. We were surprised how we had a lot of things in common. And we both liked the same guy . . ." _Rinko turned to Nanjiroh. Sakuno looked at the same direction.

"_Nanjiroh-Ji?" _she asked amazed.

Reika giggled, _"Yes, but Nanoji's attention was in tennis then, and so was Rinko. Nanjiroh left for America, while I and Rinko remained here. Although, after graduating college, Rinko decided to continue playing tennis in the States. I was sad, but it was her decision, and I respected and supported her. I haven't heard from her since that day. This is my first time seeing her after so many years . . ." _she said in awe.

"_But, how? I mean, Kaa-san . . . Kaa-san can fly anywhere after her death."_

Reika shook her head_, "No, I was surprised to see myself here floating, when I died, I went straight up there, and didn't had the chance to roam around. Unexpectedly, this happened to you."_

"_Will I stay like this forever Kaa-san?"_

"_Sakuno dear - "_

Reika wasn't able to finish her sentence. The door of the room flung open revealing Ryoma. "Ah, Ryoma, why aren't you helping us with Sakuno? Can't you have some time for her? She needs us." Rinko asked the entering figure.

"Gommen, I'm too busy" Ryoma apologized

Nanjiroh laughed "Too busy playing tennis. Don't you have anything else to do you stupid child of mine? If you continue your commitment with that sport, you might end up looking like a tennis ball . . . or a racket."

Ryoma got very irritated and burst out his anger, "Why should you care what I do? And her? Jeez she has lots of other people to take care of her; why should I even bother?" he was very fumed and walked out slamming the door, leaving behind his shocked parents.

"_Wow, I didn't know Nanoji and Rinko would have a brave child like him."_ Reika said in amazement. Sakuno couldn't help but shed tears. Reika turned to her daughter, _"Sa-Chan, what's wrong?"_ she hugged the little girl who was shaking her head. _"Now, now, baby. . . Mommy's here."_ Reika encouraged.

"_I can't believe how dense he is!" _Sakuno screamed. She shrugged out from her mother's arms and went out of the room.

Suddenly, Sakuno's ECG turned from stable to volatile. Her heart beat rate began to fluctuate. Rinko turned to Nanjiroh – her face in panic. Nanjiroh read his wife's face and quickly ran to see the nearest hospital staff. Rinko held Sakuno's hand, she squeezed it tightly, "Sakuno, dear, hang in there please. . ." Rinko murmured with teary eyes. Reika on the other hand, felt pity. She knew she must do something, she headed out and located where her daughter might ran into.

Eiji and Oishi were about to take their turn in guarding Sakuno when they saw Nanjiroh anxiously talking to some nurses. They ran near Nanjiroh to see what was happening.

"Don't you know what's happening? Your patient's dying and will be dead if you don't do something!" Nanjiroh frustratingly shouted.

"Oji-san?"

Najiroh looked at the neko-like senpai of his son. "Oi Kikumaru, could you tell this nurse here –"

"The doctor's on his way." Oishi said. The other two nodded, "I'll go call the others" Oishi said and dialed Tezuka first.

_**December 24 . . . 12 AM**_

Ryoma headed back to Sakuno's room to find no one – even the patient herself. Luckily, a nurse was passing by. "Ah, Miss, where's the patient occupying this room?" he asked.

"Oh, Miss Ryuzaki was sent to the Emergency Room. It seems that her heart started to fluctuate and –"

Ryoma immediately went to the ER. Panting, he saw the others – dimmed faces they have, plastered in their faces. He jerked when his Senpai – Momoshiro, jerked him up. "How dense are you Echizen? . . ." Momoshiro asked, but Ryoma remained silent and hid his face o his cap. Momoshiro was irritated by is kouhai's action, ". . . you're always like that! You never think of anything except tennis! You don't even know how to respect others! Jeez Echizen! GROW UP!" as Momoshiro lectures Ryoma, Tezuka and the Regulars, along with Nanjiroh and his family still looked pale – especially Sumire. Reika was still searching for Sakuno. And the girl's body still made contact with the defibrillator.

"_**Ready for 90 – CLEAR!"**_

Sakuno felt a force that shocked her coffer – she pressed her hands over her chest. _"Your body's calling you" _Sakuno looked at Reika. _"Please Sakuno, don't make this hard. There are a lot of people waiting for you." _An image flashed upon every word the mother told her daughter. _"Your own best friend . . ."_ she remembered the time Tomoka and her, dressed in cheerleader's outfit. _" . . . Your classmates and Senpai-tachi. . ."_ the survival mountain training memory came to Sakuno. _" . . . Even you Grandmother, please. . . . . But still, it is your choice . . ."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_**Set for 100 – CLEAR!"**_

Sakuno and Reika went back, the younger one has decided. "Put me down" Ryoma's words made his family, his coach and his teammates look at him.

Momoshiro was really fumed "That's all you can say –"

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN SENPAI! OR I WON'T BE ABLE TO RESPECT YOU ANYMORE!" Ryoma hollered. Momoshiro then placed him down. Suddenly, a man – wearing business uniform, with raven hair and blue eyes – ran near the place waving.

"I came here as fast as I can" the man said in between breathes.

"_Kaiser . . . " _Reika murmured. Sakuno looked at her mother.

"My son" Sumire uttered, everyone was surprised – this man, is Sakuno's father.

"Oyaji. . . chan?" Sakuno whispered as tears fall from her eyes.

"_**Alter to 150 – CLEAR!"**_

The volt stung Sakuno's soul once more. She looked at his father walking towards Ryoma.

"You called me here . . . for this?" Kaiser asked. Sakuno was shocked – her own father. . .how cold!

"What do you mean for this Ryuzaki? YOUR DAUGHTER IS IN DANGER! THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH YOU MORON!" Nanjiroh shouted – his samurai eyes when he used to play tennis appeared. Everybody – even Tezuka, Ryoma and Fuji – were frightened.

The doctor came out of the room, "I'm sorry . . . but we tried – " the doctor was pushed off at the side by a running Ryoma.

**(READ THIS FIRST! By this time a lot of flashbacks will occur, they are in **_italicized text_**, the **_**italicized AND bolded words**_** are the additional happenings)**

The boy held both of Sakuno's hands. "Wake up . . . " Ryoma uttered. But there was no response, the ECG's green line was a stable straight line. Tezuka was about to enter but the doctor stopped him. "I SAID WAKE UP!" Ryoma shouted – his eyes shed tears, like a calm waterfall. "You don't know how much . . . how much effort I had to put through, to hide my emotions from you. From the second time I saw you, in SeiGaku, up until proms and other events!"

_Ryoma, on his way home with the freshmen trio. Sakuno waiting for them, "Who are you again?" Ryoma asked._

Ryoma held the girl's hands tighter. "I pretended to not know you, I forced myself to ignore you, because I don't want you to get hurt."

_Sakuno – her hair being pulled by some girls from Jousei Shounan Academy. Ryoma – almost hit one of the girls. "Thank you for saving me" . . . "I didn't notice the two of you were there, they were annoying." Ryoma responded_

_Sakuno – with the burglar dressed in a bear's suit. . ."I was hungry, so I had to do something" Ryoma said._

"I hate it when I feel that you take your eyes off of me. I hate it when you admire other boys."

_Sakuno bought a little toy for practicing her tennis, Ryoma saw it and gave it a try. Sengoku from Yamabuki approached them, he praised Ryoma, but Ryoma hits the ball to the playboy's face, Sakuno was amazed that Sengoku knew he wouldn't be hit by the ball. Ryoma got irritated and switched from right to his left hand, knocking off the Yamabuki rookie.__**"Tch, baka no senpai, as if Ryuzaki will be amazed" Ryoma thought.**_

_Sakuno, searching for a ball that went to Ginka High school's Tennis Court's area. Being bullied by the boys – Ryoma served a ball and came flying to one of them. __**"No one can hurt her" he murmured to himself.**_

Both amazement and sympathy were felt by the people surrounding the corpse of a brave girl and Ryoma. "When I had to accompany you to the racket stringer, I was very happy. But I decided to still hide what I felt, because I wasn't sure then, and because my father and Momo-Senpai with Kachiro, Katzuo and Horio were following us."

"_Ryoma-kun . . ."_ Sakuno murmured.

"Miss Shiva even gave me some pictures of you, I don't want anyone to find out so I hid them on my bedroom ceiling and was covered by a tennis haven poster." Ryoma admitted

"_If you're the only thing I'd ever get for Christmas, Then everything I wish for has come true . . ." Ryoma sang while strumming his guitar. " . . . You're the single light among my list – You're my one and only Christmas wish, The mistletoe is where, I'll be waiting, meet me there. . ." he ends the song and puts down the guitar. He laid down on his bed; and pointed at the poster on the ceiling "My one and only Christmas wish. . . __**my Sakuno**__ . . ." __**Ryoma murmured, he locked his bedroom door and closed the windows. Then, he removed the tennis haven poster, random pictures of Ryuzaki Sakuno fell from the ceiling. He took one familiar picture – the cheerleader girl, cheering for him when he had a match with Jousei Shounan. He placed the picture in front of Karupin, "What do you think, Karupin?" the cat only licked the photo. He laughed and looked at it again with amazement.**_

Ryoma brushed off his tears, "When I saw you twisting and turning from the rooftop, I wanted to help you, but I was scared of the consequences. When Sumire-sensei told me – right after you got confined here – about your father, I had to research about him and to my surprise he was in Kyoto. He loves you, he left you because his business partner left their dealing with all their money , leaving him bankrupt. One reporter knew about what happened and told your father's rival company about it. Mr. Ryuzaki is the greatest businessman in Japan and his rival company wanted his skill, so they threatened your father that they will ruin his family if he will not join them." Sumire looked at Ryoma, the boy wasn't around because he was looking for Sakuno's father. She was teary eyed.

"_Ryoma, Sakuno lost her father right after she was born – he disappeared. Her mother died on a car accident, and she protected my granddaughter on that mishap." Sumire and Ryoma both visualized a little Sakuno; being carried by her Mom as they watched his father's shadow, a petite Sakuno; being ignored by other children._

"_Must be hard for her. . ."_

"_It is! But I don't know how she manages it – she just . . . smiles." Sumire surrendered, she's really amazed at her granddaughter. "Ryoma, I want to tell you something . . ."Ryoma nodded and went closer to Ryuzaki-sensei._

"_**It is her dream to see her father, and to have a wonderful life with everyone." Sumire said.**_

"_Ah, sou ka." Ryoma murmured. Sumire gave up, she doesn't know how to open this boy's emotions._

"And most of all, I hate it when someone says that you're useless, a moron, a weakling and has no purpose in living."

_Ryoma was on his way home when he passed two girls from his class. They seem to be having a conversation._

"_How's Ryuzaki doing?"_

"_They said she's still in coma. Maybe the juice she drank WAS deadly."_

"_Or maybe she's just too weak. I mean it's just juice! Her acting skill is great! I can't believe she can drag the whole tennis team regulars to visit her! What a whore!"_

"_I know! She's drop dead weak, an anti-feminist, and is so and I mean SO bad in tennis!"_

"_Come to think of it, why was she even born? Why does she have to live and make us mad at her? She's useless and a crybaby."_

"_M-Mayu, let's go, someone might hear us here."_

"_Let them know how pathetic Ryuzaki is, Kiya." She addressed her. "Some people just don't fit to live in this world." She ended._

_**When the two reached an alleyway, Ryoma was there – waiting and glaring. "Ryoma-kun?" Kiya asked**_

"_**What are you doing here Ryoma-kun?" Mayu asked. But he remained silent.**_

"_**Thank faith, because you two are born girls, cause if you weren't , I would've knocked the two of you out. Don't talk nonsense about someone. You idiots should learn respect. Morons like you shouldn't even be called educated." Ryoma glared at them and went off. He stopped, "And next time you do this, I won't consider you as girls." And continued to walk without turning back. The two girls were frightened by the sudden action of their idol.**_

"SO PLEASE! WAKE UP!" Ryoma shouted, other people inside the hospital can't help but feel pity – they heard the boy's loud and heartbreaking pleads. Sakuno's family – which include the SeiGaku regulars, her best friend and the trio, and of course her Grandmother – were in tears.

"_Ryoma-kun . . ." _Sakuno whispered, she turned to her mother. _". . . Mom, is there any way I can go back?"_ Sakuno asked desperately, but Reika shook her head. Sakuno started to weep.

Ryoma's tears struck Sakuno's face. . . He knelt down his head on Sakuno's neck and sobbed. "Why? Why now? All I ever wanted for my birthday. . . for Christmas . . . for the rest of my life, All I really wanted was you, Sakuno. . ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakuno's chest started to ache, _"Maybe this is what happens to people permanently separating from their body . . . "_ she thought, and she started to glow. Reika was amused and very happy, she hugged her daughter. _"I'll be with you forever now Okaa-chan"_ but Reika shook her head. Sakuno was curious . . . but her prying was answered. The ECG started to beep, and the rate started.

"_I will always be in your heart, Take care. . . my dearest Sakuno-chan. . .'till we meet again" _Reika said as she waved goodbye.

A Godly miracle happened. Everyone was surprised, different expressions were seen – but everyone had happiness mixed in their emotions. Ryoma looked at the face of the girl, her eyes were slowly opening. It opened completely and the first person she saw – was Ryoma. She was still surprised, she thought she wouldn't be able to return.

She tried to raise herself to get a better view of everyone; everyone was very happy.

"Miss Ryuzaki!" – Kachiro, Katzuo and Horio

"Sakuno-chi!" - Tomoka

"CHIBIKO!" - Eiji

"Sakuno-chan" – SeiGaku Regulars, Nanako and Nanjiroh and Rinko

"Sakuno, dear. . . " – Sumire Ryuzaki uttered and hugged her granddaughter.

"Obaa-chan, Minna-chan. . . I miss you all!" she greeted with her blissful smile.

"Sakuno?" Kaiser asked, the said name, along with the others looked at him. Kaiser walked towards his daughter, everyone distanced themselves – except for Ryoma who was still holding Sakuno's right hand. Sakuno felt her hand was gently squeezed, she looked at Ryoma, those majestic orbs of the boy, illuminated trust, that made Sakuno feel safe.

The girl turned to her father, "I. . . I miss you Oyaji-chan!" Sakuno shouted as she cried. Kaiser ran faster to her and hugged her tight. Ryoma lets go of Sakuno's hand. Sakuno hugged her father tightly.

_**December 24 . . . 1 PM**_

Sakuno was resting when Kintarou entered.

"Hello there Koshimae's girlfriend!"

"Kin-chan, Ryoma-kun isn't my boyfriend. Umm, Kin-chan? Do you have what I was asking for?"

"Hai! Here you go, your Obaa-chan wrapped it for you too."

"Thank you Kin-chan!" Sakuno smiled. Kintarou nodded as he smiled back. Ryoma went inside seeing the two smiling at each other. He was about to leave the two alone when –

"Well Sa-chan, I guess I have to go, or else Koshimae over there might punch me or worse, ciao!" Kintarou waved goodbye, smirking as he saw Ryoma enter. Ryoma went inside and closed the door.

Ryoma rubbed his neck, "So. . ."

"Hai? Good afternoon Ryoma-kun" Sakuno greeted. Ryoma nodded and sat beside the girl.

"How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm better now, umm Ryoma-kun, h-happy birthday." Sakuno greeted handing him a small birthday present.

Ryoma accepted the gift with one eyebrow raised. "Thank you." He opened it to find a new wristband. It was the same as his usual wristband blue-based with two white linings but had a label in red color; Echizen No. 1. He wore the wristband, adjusting at the new tight feeling.

Silence occurred. . .

"All of the things you said Ryoma-kun, were all of those true?"

"The list could go on, but I figured that was enough, and do you think I'll lie about something like that? Do you?"

"W-well, sorry, but –"

Ryoma placed his index finger on Sakuno's lips. "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm sorry for hiding it. You know this is a little weird. . ." he said and removed his finger afterwards

"Nani yo? Ryoma-kun?"

"They're used to me as a person who's only interested in tennis." Ryoma answered, Sakuno laughed. "What are you laughing about?"

"Ryoma-kun. . . There's no constant thing in life except change. And, man step in circles without circumferences. What you did was a proof."

"Sakuno – you aren't stuttering anymore." He pointed out

Sakuno was a bit surprised "Ah, s-sou k-ka" Ryoma snickered, Sakuno blushed – it was her first time to see her crush laugh at something – about her, and she wasn't offended.

Silence conquered the area again. . .

Ryoma held Sakuno's chin, turning the little girl's head to face him. Sakuno looked directly to the prodigy's eyes. In split seconds they were inches away. Ryoma turned to Sakuno's ear. "I love you. . ." he said making the girl's eyes widen. He kissed the girl. What a wonderful birthday. . .

Miraculously, 7 in the evening, Sakuno was checked out of the hospital. She went home with her father and Grandmother.

"Ochibi has a girlfriend!" Eiji teased. But Ryoma just smirked.

Momoshiro whistled, "You aren't annoyed now Echizen eh?"

Ryoma, still had the smirk in his face, "There's no point in hiding, Senpai." He said and walked home.

That night, everybody prepared themselves for Ryoma's Party, Sakuno's rejuvenated health and at the same time, Christmas Eve. The Echizens invited everybody's family at their newly built mansion near their house; The Ryuzakis , the Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club Regulars, the freshmen trio, Tomoka – including their family. It was like a gala – but they wore usual civilian attires. Everyone arrived in between the time 8 to 9 PM. The venue was the second floor of the mansion.

Ryoma wasn't comfortable and kept on looking at the grand door. He wasn't eased at his seat and kept on walking in various places. Kachiro approached him and patted his shoulder.

"Hey Ryoma-San, relax. You should enjoy this evening." Kachiro smiled. Ryoma nodded in response. "Well, I'll be heading to others now, wanna come?" but Ryoma shook his head. Kachiro proceeded afterwards.

10:30 in the evening, Kaiser and his family arrived at the Echizens. Sakuno was on wheel chairs, the doctor advised her to use the four-legged-wheeled- hospital gear, for her full recovery. Ryoma rushed to them and bowed to the two elders.

"Good Evening there, Ryoma." Kaiser greeted.

Ryoma nodded, "Good evening"

"Sorry we're late, I had to fix some problems. Good thing my mom and daughter's here to help. My case is solved, my traitor-business partner was arrested and I already left my rival company to start my own. Thank you, Ryoma" Kaiser apologized and patted the little girl's head. Ryoma nodded

"Kaiser and I will proceed to the others to inform them that we're here. Please take care of her for now." Sumire said giving Ryoma the responsibility.

"Obaa-chan!" Sakuno said and grabbed her grandmother's shirt.

Sumire stopped, "Sakuno dear, your father and I have some important things to settle with the others. You'll be fine with Ryoma." With that, Sakuno removed her grip from her grandmother's shirt. Sumire and Kaiser smiled and proceeded.

"Will you come with me?" Ryoma asked all of a sudden. Sakuno shyly nodded, Ryoma stirred the wheel chair to the balcony.

"Why are we here Ryoma-kun?"

"I just thought you wanted to see the stars. . ."

Silence occurred again. . . (A/N: gee I have to stop silencing these two =.=)

Sakuno's attention was shifted – from the view of the heavens to her neck – "Ryoma-kun?" she asked, she felt something being attached on her neck. It was a pendant – a lichtblaue Blume-shaped pendant (a blue flower).

"The lichtblaue Blume . . . how'd you –"

"Your father told me, that he gave a lichtblaue Blume pendant to your Mother too. The lichtblaue Blume in literary works, is a mystic symbol of longing. It first appeared in a dream to the hero of Novalis's fragmentary novel Heinrich von Ofterdingen – year 1802, who associates it with the woman he loves from afar. The blue flower became a widely recognized symbol among the Romantics." Ryoma explained.

Sakuno couldn't contain herself, she started to cry. Ryoma hugged him, unknowingly, a mistletoe appeared from above and between the two. Snickers were heard from behind them – he saw ; his father with the fishing rod.

"I told you this fishing rod's useful!" Nanjiroh shouted.

"Now now Ryoma, rules are rules." Eiji and Momoshiro teased. While the other regulars nodded – including the stoic captain

"That's right . . . go for it Ryoma!" Rinko cheered while the other parents buzzed with encouragement.

"Kyaaa! Sakuno-chan's/Miss Ryuzaki's first kiss!" Tomoka and the trio shouted.

Sakuno blushed at the different reactions she saw. Ryoma just smirked, "Yadda" he said. And everybody was quiet. He reached for Sakuno's chin and tilted it upwards, "This is . . ." he lowered his face and kissed the girl intimately – everybody was shocked at the boy's bold move. He broke their kiss, ". . . her second kiss." He stated.

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?" everybody asked in unison. Different opinions were heard – Momoshiro and Eiji babbled about young love as well as the other parents. Nanako giggled while Tomoka was squealing with happiness. Nanjiroh was proud of what his son did whilst Kaiser was against it. He stepped out from the crowd. It was time . . .

"HOW CAN BOTH OF YOU DO THIS WHEN RYOMA'S ENGAGE!" Kaiser asked . everybody was stiffened. Ryoma? – engage?

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Nanjiroh said.

"To whom?" Ryoma demanded.

Tezuka took Sakuno while Ryoma was lost in his thoughts. Fuji covered the girl's mouth to avoid her noise, Sakuno was sent at the other room near the hall.

Rinko turned to her son, "You are to marry a girl with long wavy hair."

Nanako quickly removed the girl's pigtails and brushed it until it was properly-looking

Nanjiroh nodded "She must be shorter than you are."

Ryoma protested, "WHAT THE –"

"She must wear the Ryuzaki jewelry." Kaiser interfered.

Nanako and Eiji's sisters were almost finished – only the blue flower jewelry was missing. Nanako was about to affix the necklace to find that there's one already on Sakuno's. "I guess he was already aware of the Ryuzakis' rituals." She murmured.

Sumire ended with the words - "She must have the most honest eyes and pure features."

As soon as Sumire finished her sentence, Ryoma was about to protest when – from the door, a girl wearing a purple sun dress approached the room. Her hair was let loose and she was wearing a heart-shaped hairclip, her shoes were silver ballerina ones.

"You will marry her. After the two of you graduate high school." The four (Sumire, Rinko, Nanjiroh and Kaiser) said in unison.

Sakuno's heart pumped faster, she was red all over. Ryoma hits realization rather fast and smirks. He began to walk towards Sakuno. When he reached the girl, he grabbed her hands tight. "Gladly" he said. Everybody clapped hands, as soon as Ryoma said the word. The big clock of the house rang – it was CHRISTMAS!

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" the regulars were first to shout. And were followed by the others.

"K3U, Ryoma-kun! And. . . Merry Christmas!" Sakuno said and hugged the boy. Ryoma thought what K3U meant, until Fuji signaled him the meaning. . .

"Ahhh, arigatou, Sakuno. . . I love you too."

**-FIN-**

(d_ _b) What do you think? Please review, don't be a ghost reader, let me know what you feel, compliments are very much what I'm looking forward to. But I would also want to read your comments 

**Note: **I appreciated everybody who reviewed on my stories – to see them all, just visit my profile. Oh, and if you wanna know which experiences is which on each scene– just PM or review it to me. Until my next story . . . . (d_ _b) Aikie – signing out. TO **ALDAINE **thank you very much for correcting me ^_^


End file.
